


Suklaa

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam





	Suklaa

Kävelen ylös niitä loputtomia portaita. Kuulen takaani huudon.

"zappis!"

Käännyn. Minua katsoo Rauskin kimaltavat silmät.

"Moih!", hengästynyt miekkonen sanoo. "Et muuten oo eka!", hän virnistää ja lähtee juosten ohitseni.

Nauran hieman ja lähden tämän perään. Olemme suunnilleen samaan aikaan kämpän ovella.

Käteni osuu Rauskin käteen. Katson toista. Se virnistää. Avaan oven.

Rauski astuu ovesta sisään ja heittää takkinsa lattialle. Kengät se potki keskelle eteisen lattiaa. Jään katsomaan sotkua, jonka Rauski jätti eteiseen.

"Rauski. Siivoo."

"Siis, aina sä laitat mut tekee kaiken! Mä haluisin olla tytsyjen kaa kaupungil, mut sä et kestä olla yksin!", Rauski vastasi Rauskiina-äänellä.

"Älä jaksa."

"Jaksan!", se sanoi vaihtaen normaaliin ääneensä.

Huokaisin ja siivosin eteisen.

Rauski oli löytänyt jostain suklaata ja mutusteli sitä tyytyväisenä sohvalla.

"Suklaa on ihan vitun hyvää. En keksi mitään parempaa ku suklaa.", se sanoi vilkaisten minua. Ei Rauski siis minua katsonut, vaan käänsi katseensa hetkeksi minun suuntaani.

Yskäisin hieman. Kävelin Rauskin luo ja nostin sen syliini.

".. Mä ehk keksin jotain...", sanoin virnistäen.

Rauski nielaisi suklaan nopeasti ja veti minut suudelmaan.


End file.
